The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing event driven Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) snapshots of resources, such as completion queues (CQs) and Queue Pairs (QPs).
Input/Output (IO) technologies such as RDMA require fully stateful offload capable IO adapters. With IO adapters using such technologies, the operating system provides connection state information to the IO adapters and hands off the processing of communications of data through these connections to the IO adapter itself, e.g., TCP/IP protocol stack processing or the like. These IO adapters encompass the standard Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) network and transport layers (layers 3 and 4) within the physical adapter domain. This differs from traditional kernel mediate multiplexed communication where the OSI layers 2-n are resident in the operating system.